Memórias de uma vida
by Isa Card
Summary: Isabella se vê perdida, o casamento desmoronando, seu filho, como ela poderia lidar com isto?  Ela e Edward sofrem um acidente gravíssimo, onde Edward perde a memória.  O que Bella pode fazer?
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse**

Isabella se vê perdida, o casamento desmoronando, seu filho, como ela poderia lidar com isto?

Ela e Edward sofrem um acidente gravíssimo, onde Edward perde a memória.

O que Bella pode fazer? Ela vai contar a verdade e perder a chance de ter o amor de Edward novamente?


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Velo ali, quase morto, fez meu coração se despedaçar.

Não, não, não e não!

Ele não podia sair da minha vida desta maneira, ele tinha que viver, ele não podia me deixar, nos deixar.

Nosso relacionamento estava desgastado, mas eu o amava, mesmo que de sua parte não houvesse mais sentimento, eu ainda o amava.

E de repente, em meio minhas lágrimas e soluços, escuto algo que não gostaria de ouvir nunca, o aparelho dizia que seu coração parou.


	3. Final Infeliz

_N/A:_**Finalmente o 1º Capitulo ! \o**

**Desculpem a demora, fiquei sem internet esses dias, e graças a isso terminei o primeiro capitulo.**

**Espero que esteja dentro da expectativa de vocês !**

**Boa Leitura !**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Infeliz<strong>

* * *

><p>Minha rotina não mudou muito a meu ver, só adicionei as noites mal dormidas, das quais eu choro até dormir, mais horas de trabalho, onde evito estar no mesmo local que Edward, eu tenho medo de começar a chorar na frente dele, isso seria uma vergonha.<p>

Eu estava enterrando meu castelo, Edward cavou um buraco bem fundo, onde eu pudesse enterrar meus sonhos, alegrias, meu mundo mágico.

Não queria que acabasse assim, eu estava convicta que este amor era para vida inteira, mas, foi um erro meu acreditar que alguém como Edward era meu par perfeito.

Não era e por isso deveria ter desistido dele quando pude.

Como se eu prevesse o futuro, não é?

Mas, do passado eu me lembro muito bem, está tão nítido em minha memória.

**Flashback ON **

_É engraçado, como pressentimos as coisas ruins chegando, um frio correndo pela espinha, eu não queria abrir aquela porta. Não, não queria._

_Aqueles gemidos. Argh._

_Abri a porta com todo cuidado possível, para ver Edward nu sobre Tanya, que eu acolhi em minha casa com todo o amor que eu acumulei com nossos anos de parceria, minha prima, ele estava conectado a ela como só ficava comigo._

_Eu poderia morrer ali, naquele momento, eu poderia fingir que não estava acontecendo, uma ilusão, eu poderia morrer._

_Soltei um soluço, quase que sem querer, não percebi que cascatas caiam de meus olhos._

_Até que Edward se virou para a porta, percebendo minha presença._

_Seus olhos ficaram assustados, alarmados, uma criança pega fazendo coisa errada._

_Ele fez menção de se cobrir, se afastar._

_Eu procurei dentro do meu cérebro um pouquinho se quer de energia._

–_Não, aproveite Edward, desculpe interromper–sussurrei, me virando e fechando a porta atrás de mim._

_Será que é tão difícil um raio cair e me partir ao meio?_

_Eu nem percebi que avia caído de joelhos. _

_Meu Deus. _

_Será que alguém pode sentir tanta dor assim?_

_Lá estava eu, em algum canto da minha casa, com a cabeça entre meus joelhos, chorando como uma tola, uma tola e idiota, por acreditar que teria um final feliz._

–_Bella, levante, por favor. –A voz de Edward era tristonha, um sussurro._

– _Por que está aqui, não deveria estar se afundando na minha prima?-Disse com toda ironia possível, com nojo, ainda no chão._

–_Pare com isso, nós precisamos conversar._

_Eu comecei a rir, histericamente, colericamente, em meio às lágrimas. O som me feria de formas estranhas._

– _Bella – disse ele implorativo, rá, ele estava implorando. Comecei a rir mais alto, levantando cabeça._

– _Implorando Edward? – rir era bom, simples, uma voz não pode tremer nem falhar enquanto alguém ri. Parecia que não estava ligando._

–_Bella, nós realmente precisamos conversar._

–_Conversar sobre o que? Sobre o que eu vi? Acho que não amor, acho que não. Não preciso me afundar mais nesse poço, eu sei o que eu vi, e só não acho justo que você tenha feito isso na minha casa, na minha cara, enquanto ainda está comigo. E ai? Você tem uma defesa?Bom, se tem ou não, não importa porque eu não quero e não vou ouvir mais mentiras, isso não ajuda em nada. Então é melhor você sair daqui com ela, antes de dar a hora de buscar o Anthony._

_ – Me escuta Bella, eu, eu não, mais que Droga!_

_ –Não quero explicações, eu só quero que você vá se vestir, peça aquela vadia pra sair da minha casa, e vá arranjar um hotel. –Falei com a voz amarga e fria– Não, melhor, você vai buscar Anthony, que eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas e a dele, vou passar um tempo na casa do meu pai._

–_Tudo bem, hum, eu acho melhor assim._

_Eu estava morta, o que sobrou do meu coração era do meu filho, eu só tinha essa razão agora, minha estrela, num céu escuro, sem lua._

**Flashback OFF**

É interessante, como as coisas mudam fácil.

Eu já fui uma garota de coração quebrado, e Anthony sempre foi o motivo para fazer meu mundo girar.

Eu não devia ter perdoado, eu não devia ter aceitado seguir, mas eu achei que Anthony merecia uma família, mas alguém com 16 anos não sabe de nada.

Não digo que sou madura agora, só acho que poderia fazer escolhas diferentes, não devia ser mais uma vez a garota de coração quebrado, tentar seguir algo que voa para longe de mim.

Perdoar.

Não, não vou deixar alguém me magoar como ele, novamente não, não vou ser a garota de coração partido.

Para quem vê de fora, parece que eu superei, passei por cima, mas não é tão simples assim, não tão simples quanto rir.

Como se supera, passa por cima, de algo que é maior que eu?

Algo maior do que meu amor próprio?

Não a maneiras, não se passa por cima, se recomeça novamente.

Eu fazia esforços inúteis, tentava esquecer o amor, porque ele sempre me esqueceu.

Enterrar o castelo não é tão fácil, cortar as asas da borboleta não parece tão difícil, mas, uma princesa não precisa ser salva?

Hunf.

Princesa.

Como se eu pudesse me dar a esse luxo.

Eu, uma mulher de 23 anos, normal, cabelos ondulados castanhos avermelhados, olhos comuns da cor chocolate, da pele clara, não podia me dizer princesa, donzela ou qualquer outro sinônimo.

Eu sou apenas isso, e talvez isso me torne especial.

Tudo bem, eu estou tentando justificar algo a mim mesma, eu não tenho nada de especial, não tenho uma beleza incomum, eu só tento ser boa e correta, só isso.

Eu sempre quis poder ser eterna, algo como o amor, mais a minha vida só vêm dando errado, eu só ando pondo a culpa em mim, como se eu tivesse feito algo tão errado que Edward se esqueceu de mim, se esqueceu que eu o amo, se esqueceu que por ele eu poderia ser eterna, eterna ao lado dele.

E eu continuava doando todo meu oxigênio para que as chamas começassem, porque aquela agonia me mantinha viva.

Eu estava em um torpor, parecia que não conseguia respirar, um nó na garganta e talvez eu não quisesse acordar disso, nunca mais.

As coisas só ficavam pior, Alice estava me ajudando a trazer minhas coisas para a casa do meu pai, o milionário da cidadezinha de Forks, da qual passei a maioria das minhas férias, até ir morar com ele aos 14 anos, minha mãe avia se casado novamente, com Phil, ele é um cara legal, minha mãe escolheu bem, mais ela queria viajar com ele, e eu não queria prender ela em casa só por minha causa.

Eu sempre fui responsável pela minha mãe, Rosalie e Jazz não queriam se afastar de Charlie, era algo como cumplicidade sabe, eu era a mais madura, e deveria cuidar da mamãe, a cabeça oca, que fazia as coisas por impulso, e Charlie sempre foi o mais responsável, então Jazz e Rosalie poderiam ficar com ele.

Jasper e Rosalie são meus irmãos, eles são gêmeos, eu sou a mais nova, minha família não é tão desorganizada quanto parece, somos todos muito unidos, até a mamãe e o meu pai, são amigos, papai nunca deixou de cuidar dela, mesmo depois da separação. Phil é jogador de beisebol, da segunda divisão, minha mãe acaba sustentando ele, só que não acho que Phil seja interesseiro, ele é um cara de carater e custa a aceitar qualquer coisa da minha mãe.

Alice é minha melhor amiga, irmã de Emmett, meu amigo de todas as horas, meio bobão e tonto, mais muito legal, Alice e ele são irmãos de Edward, meu então ex-quase marido.

Nunca liguei pra essas coisas de casar na igreja, estar junto para mim era o suficiente, casar sempre me pareceu responsabilidade demais.

Meus pais se casaram novos demais, só tinham 18 anos, por mais que os pais da minha mãe tivessem arranjado aquele casamento, eles se amavam, depois do casamento veio Rose e Jazz e só para completar, a gravidez indesejada chamada Isabella Marie Hale Swan, a filha não-loira.

Família rica é um saco, gente falsa ao seu redor, venenosa, é difícil se encontrar alguém que possa confiar, Alice é a melhor amiga de todas, a mais louca, a mais fofa, a mais tudo.

Nossas famílias são amigas há algum tempo, na verdade minha mãe e Esme eram melhores amigas de escola, e por causa disso eu conheço os Cullen desde que me entendo por gente, Emmett sempre teve uma paixonite aguda por Rose, que nem olhava direito pra ele, Jazz e Lice já foi mais fácil, ela foi direto ao ponto, sem enrolação de nenhuma das partes, e até hoje não tem enrolação alguma.

Meu irmão é meu xodó, ele sempre cuidou de mim, e agora mais do que nunca, ultimamente não me deixa só nem um momento, sempre do meu lado, Rose não é diferente, ficam os dois tentando me fazer rir.

Eu estava num estado deplorável, o tempo virou e me deu as costas, eu não conseguia parar de tentar ver onde eu errei, mais o meu erro maior é ter amado Edward, mas de qualquer forma, se foi um erro eu quero errar sempre assim.

Como eu ouvi um dia, o amor não é eterno, eterno é a capacidade de amar, e talvez a capacidade de amar de Edward, tenha acabado, pelo menos a capacidade de me amar.

Edward.

Aquele nome rodava em minha mente, era como se houvesse milhões de abelhas em minha cabeça, cada picada era como o nome dele soava aos meus ouvidos, dizer seu nome me feria como uma adaga.

Ninguém pronunciava aquele nome perto de mim, eles achavam que eu iria cair em depressão ao pronunciá-lo, e talvez caísse mesmo.

O único com quem eu realmente tentava manter um diálogo, com quem eu falava sobre o que aconteceu, era Anthony, ele é uma criança, mais é inteligente o bastante para sacar no momento em que viu o pai, que tinha algo errado, eu não precisei dizer muita coisa para ele deduzir que o seu pai iria ficar com Tanya, e ele sabia que era errado.

Anthony é a coisa mais importante no mundo pra mim, ele esta me vendo só aos fins de semana, ficava com o pai por causa da escola, ele só poderia entrar na escola de Forks no mês que vem.

Jazz ia buscar Tony sempre, não queria ver _ele_ nem pintado de ouro, não por enquanto.

Eu estava quebrada e nada poderia me consertar, os pedaços estavam espalhados pela casa onde vivi os momentos mais felizes e o mais triste da minha vida, eu queria que _ele_ me devolvesse minha vida, porque tudo que eu mais queria era viver, mais aquela corda que me prendia a _ele _não se partia e não se quebrava de nenhuma forma, eu estava quebrada e todos podiam ver isso, estava tão exposto quanto as feridas do meu coração.

* * *

><p><em>NA:_** Esse capitulo é um pouco tenso, fiquei com dó do Tony ! mimi***

****A Bella ta um caco, tadinha !**  
><strong>

**Que Edward mal caráter !**

**Não queria um desce lá em casa não u.u**

**Bom, quem gosta de Paramore percebeu que eu usei alguma coisa diferente neste capitulo e usei algumas coisa de Eclipse também, tipo, o titulo !**

**Povo deixem Reviews, pra dizer se ta gostando ou odiando, me corrija, pode falar só "to lendo", mais deixe um reviews e faça esta pessoinha feliz !**

**Desde já Agradeço !**

**3 Beijoos ;***


End file.
